


耗子抓猫

by Dawn23318



Category: sci迷案集
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn23318/pseuds/Dawn23318
Summary: * 狼狗糖醋鼠x伪渣の猫* 信息素：白羽瞳（警察）：酸菜鱼（？）展耀（大学教授）：酒心巧克力* 竹马竹马，私设小白比展耀小三岁。* 有点黑化的鼠，主基调是甜，不是虐！（也许？）* 带球跑！（？）* 开坑使我快乐。* 千粉点梗（某人要的表示来了）





	耗子抓猫

* 纵使我没有和你在一起，但是你却住在我心里。——题记

“我喜欢你！”白羽瞳打翻放在自己和展耀面前的桌子，桌子上的盘碗全都碎在地上。

展耀却是冷着脸：“我记得我七年前已经拒绝过你了！白羽瞳，你为什么这么不可理喻？”

白羽瞳听着展耀的话，突然笑了出来：“我不可理喻？在你眼里我到底算是什么呢？展耀？”

正说着，白羽瞳已经慢慢接近展耀，释放着自己作为一个Alpha的信息素，这让展耀不禁有些腿软。

这是一种生理上的压迫感，不可抗拒的，作为Omega的展耀被白羽瞳强制性地诱导发情。

“小……小白……你……不要再继续做这些蠢事了……”展耀控制不住自己生理上的本能反应，脸上通红，脸颊上隐隐闪着汗水，声音也软了不少。

白羽瞳有些失望地抱住展耀：“为什么你连对王韶他们都比对我好？”

展耀要被白羽瞳给逼疯了，若不是他意志力强大，估计已经要求着白羽瞳快点操他了。

“小白……我是为了你好……”展耀轻声道，随着身下越来越湿，展耀也不禁泄出了一两句呻吟。

“小展哥哥，你可已经湿透了呢。”白羽瞳将展耀压在了桌上，之后又将手伸进展耀的裤子里，轻轻地抚摸着展耀的后穴，叫着的却是幼时对展耀的称呼。

展耀不觉脸愈发红了。

太羞耻了。

有种自己要被养了这么多年的弟弟操了的感觉。

白羽瞳的手指缓缓插入展耀的后穴，发情期的Omega总是如此诱人，甚至有些淫荡，不顾主人主观意愿上的抗拒，反倒是紧紧地吸着入侵的手指。

“小展哥哥这样会不会舒服一些？”白羽瞳很快地就在展耀的体内找到了展耀的敏感点，用着指尖轻轻地碾压这那个地方，惹得展耀突然尖叫出声。

“小白……你……不要再犯傻了……嗯啊……”展耀眼角挂着生理性的泪水，双手抗拒地要推开将自己逼迫到了墙边的白羽瞳。

但是白羽瞳却吻住了展耀的唇，一种野兽的撕咬一般，但是隐隐约约的却还是包含着点点温柔。

“猫，你说，我就是得不到你的心，得到了你的人会怎么样？”恍惚间，展耀听到了白羽瞳的声音。

“我会恨你……嗯……”展耀抑制着自己的呻吟声道。

白羽瞳突然笑了，抽出了原本插在展耀后穴的手指，将展耀打横抱起，带到了房内，温柔地放在床上：“那你恨我吧。”

随后白羽瞳很快地压在了展耀身上，从身上掏出了一副手铐，将展耀的手铐起来，然后把展耀的手铐在了床头柱上。

展耀迷离地看着白羽瞳，心头跳得很厉害：“傻子……嗯……啊——”

没等展耀说完，白羽瞳再次把左手的手指慢慢地插入展耀的后穴，温柔地开拓着展耀的后穴，指尖也总是若有若无地挂过展耀的敏感点，很快，白羽瞳就把展耀的后穴开拓得又软又湿。

展耀有些不适地扭动着身子，却又被白羽瞳压在了床上，右手温柔地撸动着展耀的小兄弟，没过一会儿，展耀便射精了。

紧接着，白羽瞳也抽出了自己的手指。

展耀睁着迷离的双眼，大口大口地喘息着，前面刚刚射精的快感很快就被后穴的空虚感给掩盖过去，展耀难受得在床上撕磨着，他想要白羽瞳直接进入了那个早就准备好承受Alpha操弄的小穴，狠狠地操弄他，让他被填得满满的。

“我的确是傻，”白羽瞳突然说道，紧接着又把头埋进展耀的脖颈处，随即轻轻地咬上了展耀的腺体，注入了自己信息素，“过了这么多年了，我还是想和你上床——就算你不喜欢我，你抗拒我的接触。”

被白羽瞳突如其来的标记，展耀身上突然窜满了白羽瞳信息素的味道。

那个味道，展耀其实很喜欢。

展耀情不自禁地朝白羽瞳靠近。

白羽瞳突然站了起来，在展耀惊惶的眼神下，慢条斯理地脱着衣服。

不得不说，展耀心里还是有些小小的期待的。

他不喜欢白羽瞳吗？

不可能。

可能在白羽瞳还没喜欢上他之前，他就已经喜欢白羽瞳了。

这个已经长大了的弟弟，真是越来越让他着迷了……

“嗯……啊——”展耀被白羽瞳突如其来的进入，弄得身体一僵，可早已湿软的后穴却是很快地适应了白羽瞳的硬挺，并且紧紧地吸附着这陌生的外来物。

展耀突然有些臊得慌，忍不住用手掩住了自己的双眼。

白羽瞳慢慢地抽插着，每一次都狠狠地撞入了展耀深处的敏感点。

展耀被白羽瞳这样一下一下的撞击，突然给撞硬起来。

白羽瞳温柔地吻着展耀的身体，身下的撞击还没有停下，而展耀眼角却是泛着泪了，一滴一滴地划落在枕边，晕开了一抹水渍。

白羽瞳看着展耀的眼泪，心头突然一痛，眸色一淡，伸着舌头细细地舔舐着展耀的泪水：“不要哭……”

突然不知道怎么安慰眼前的人，似乎至始至终，做错的都是自己。

自己不该强迫他啊……

“嗯……”展耀似乎要说什么，但是张开嘴，溢出来的却是细细碎碎的呻吟。

白羽瞳不知道为什么，总觉得展耀要是说什么，都该是自己不喜欢听的，于是白羽瞳最后吻住了展耀，堵着展耀的嘴，不希望听到自己不想听的话。

就今晚。

让他任性一次吧。

白羽瞳突然猛烈地顶撞着展耀，口中的舌也疯狂地在展耀口中攻城略地。

最后，白羽瞳进入了一个地方，比后穴还要紧致的生殖腔。

生殖腔突然被打开的一瞬间，展耀疼得泛出泪水，有那么一瞬想要一脚踹开白羽瞳，可当他要抬起脚的时候，却发现自己的双脚一脚有些无力。

“不……小白……嗯啊——不要碰那里……”展耀几乎是恳求一般地对着白羽瞳道。

碰了那里，他有极大的可能会怀上白羽瞳的孩子啊……

“你就那么讨厌我吗？”白羽瞳罔若未闻，依然固执地进入了生殖腔。

展耀摇了摇头，但还没说什么，脑中突然白光一闪，之后展耀脑子里就只有两个字——

完了。

白羽瞳最后射在了展耀的生殖腔里面，一股接着一股，烫得展耀脑子有些不清明，很快地成结了。

这算是完全标记了吧……

展耀心头突然五味杂陈，随即又听到白羽瞳的声音：

“展耀，你给我生个孩子好吗……”

展耀觉得自己眼中有泪，但是明明他不想哭的，可是泪水就是不受控制地流了出来。

白羽瞳用手轻轻地揩去展耀的泪水：“真是拿你没办法……猫儿，为什么你不能喜欢我一下呢……”


End file.
